Red Ballons & Bed Head
by Gekido-chan
Summary: BeVin, inspired by Midesko-chan, so Midesko if you're out there, please read! God I had to change the name of the story... I mistyped... sorry..
1. The Boy With Green Eyes

Red Balloons & Bed Head **Red Balloons & Bed Head**

Author: Gekido-chan

Rated: M (Due to yaoi content and language)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or any other affiliated characters. Or my clothes… nuff said.

Warning: The characters will be OOC in some parts so bear this in mind. Also characters have no alien powers. Sorry!

Chapter 1: The Boy with Green Eyes

The first day of sophomore year, and already Kevin Levin had managed to break his locker, trip and fall on his face twice, and if his bad luck continued he would be late for his next class. Sure, he was a second year, but still he was new to the high school and furthermore he was nervous as heck since he'd only just been transferred to his new foster home. Things were not going smoothly and needless to say, things were only going to go downhill.

"Come on! Where is room 309?" Kevin muttered to himself, running so fast that the strands of jet-black hair clung to his forehead and neck.

He kept running and turning corners, frantically searching the halls for chemistry class until… BAM!!

"Ow! What was that?" Kevin said rubbing his head.

"Owie… Oh my gosh… Sorry!" Kevin opened his eyes to see that a young man about his age was staring straight at him and apologizing.

"Ugh… It's okay. I should've been watching where I was going." Kevin took the opportunity to examine the teen he'd just bulldozed.

The youth was definitely a guy, but his body was so slim and well shaped that he almost appeared too beautiful to be a boy. Kevin noticed how the boy's straight brown hair was sticking to his face, and he assumed that the boy had been running as well. He was very attractive.

"Wait! I gotta get to class!" Kevin suddenly remembered the urgency of his running.

"Class! That's right! Sorry, I gotta go!" The youth remarked rising from the floor swiftly and lunging forward as if he were about to run, but then halting, having thought of something.

"Hey, er… Do you know where room 309 is?" Kevin stood and then laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"That's my next class too. Chemistry, right?"

"Actually my name is Ben. Ben Tennyson, not chemistry." He smirked and held out his right hand.

"All right Ben. I'm Kevin Levin. Nice to meet you." The two shook hands before speaking again.

"Well I've already checked down this hall…" Ben pointed in the direction he'd just come from.

"And it's not down there." Kevin pointed behind himself.

"Well that means…"Ben paused and then looked around.

"THERE!" They both said in unison pointing to the door labeled 309, which sat conveniently right across the hall from where they stood. Running, the two boys made it into the door just as the late bell rang.

Throughout the entire class period, Kevin could not stay focused, instead his mind wandered off onto tangents about how horribly his day had gone already and what returning to the foster home after school would be like. Then his mind drifted to the boy whom he'd knocked over in the hallway. He wondered what the boy was like. I mean sure he was polite, well mannered, and beautiful, but you can't always judge people on a two-minute meeting. Of course, that didn't stop Kevin from thinking how god damned cute this boy Ben looked while he was apologizing.

"Kevin Levin!" The teacher called from behind the desk.

"Er… yes?" the boy responded.

"We're waiting on you to tell us something interesting about yourself." Apparently they'd been waiting a little while, for the whole class was glaring at him with bored and unenthused expressions.

"Well, I um… I broke my locker this morning so I'm gonna need a new one."

The whole class seemed to enjoy that, because they chuckled and giggled like three year olds.

"Er… Uh yes well, next is Gregory McIntosh." Kevin sighed and listened tiredly to the rest of the kids rambling about how their favorite color was pink, or how they liked to play football. Then one voice caught his attention completely, as if he had just woken from a strange dream.

"Well, My name is Ben Tennyson, and I write…"

"Write? Like what?" The teacher urged a specific answer from the youth.

"Everything… Poetry, songs, stories, articles, anything that interests me."

Then those godly green irises floated like specters around the room until they landed upon Kevin's eyes. The two locked gazes for a second before Ben smiled nervously and turned around in his seat.

After chemistry was lunch. Kevin was the last to leave the room, having waited for Ben who was second to last. The two walked to the cafeteria while talking about how dumb it was that they had to do a kiddy introduction. Once they got to the cafeteria, the noise presented a sharp contrast to the near dead silence of the day's earlier classes.

"So Kevin, are you new to town? I haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah… I just arrived yesterday night, and my foster parents decided it would be better for me to start out on the first day of school, instead of waiting and having to play catch up."

"You're a foster child?" Ben questioned, a hint of sympathy in his voice.

"I don't need your pity!" Kevin hissed throwing a malicious glare at Ben.

"I didn't mean to offend you." Ben said calmly, showing neither fear nor irritation to Kevin's reaction.

"It's all right." Kevin continued, returning to his more amicable state.

"So what're your foster parents like?" Ben had never known anyone in foster care.

"I don't know. They're okay. 'course I just met 'em yesterday so…"

"You can't be for sure." Ben finished.

"Hey Ben!" A young red-haired woman sat down next to Ben.

"Oh what's up Gwen?" Ben nodded his acknowledgment of her presence, but didn't cease his staring at Kevin.

"Hm… Who's this?" Gwen asked in a rather strange, and almost rude manner.

"Huh? Oh Kevin, his is my cousin Gwen. Gwen this is my new friend Kevin." Ben said nonchalantly.

"It's er… nice to meet you Kevin." Kevin held his hand out with a smile but Gwen just replied with a rather unfamiliar waving gesture, before returning her attention to Ben.

"Um… Ben can I talk to you about something… alone? It'll only take a second." Ben nodded and reluctantly lifted himself from his seat and proceeded to follow Gwen to a corner of the cafeteria that no one had yet occupied.

From the table, Kevin could tell that the two were talking about him. Gwen kept pointing and often times staring at the young misfit. It was obvious from her disturbed face and her overdramatic gesticulation that she had no intention of seeing Kevin as friendly. Ben's movements were a little bit harder to read though. They were almost passive and uncaring. This was unusual for Kevin, because while Ben was talking with him, the teen had shown more exuberance and zeal. Now, either Gwen was truly convincing him, or Ben was not really paying attention to his cousin. Kevin hoped that it was the latter. Seconds later, Ben came back to the table with Gwen following close behind.

"Hey Kevin, since you're new to the area, Gwen and I were thinking that it would be a good idea if you came to hang out with us after school. What do you say?" Kevin was puzzled, and after he passed his gaze from Ben to Gwen, Gwen to Ben, he could tell that Ben had totally ignored Gwen's "warnings" and had just gone ahead and done what he wanted.

"Uh… sure? I guess if it's alright with my foster parents."

"Cool!" Ben smiled sincerely, but Gwen displayed her displeasure in the form of a false smile that actually made her look like she'd bitten into a ripe lemon.

Lunch passed as the trio sat eating and conversing about anything that had happened during the first day. Gwen actually said very little, and took every opportunity she had to roll her eyes and groan at Kevin's comments. Ben tuned her out though, and he found that Kevin was pretty smart once you got past the whole delinquent outcast profile. Gwen however, hadn't taken notice, she was too busy feeling demeaned by the mere presence of Kevin. After lunch, Kevin did not have t part ways with either one of the sophomores, because the next class, Trigonometry, was on all of their schedules at the same time. Ben took the opportunity to sit next to Kevin, but Gwen decided it would be wise for her to sit on the other side of Ben, out of view of Kevin.

The class went by quickly and the day waned rapidly in Kevin's mind, with the thought of actually having made real true friends on his first day of sophomore year, in a new town. Maybe his luck wasn't so bad after all?

**-Chapter End-**

A/N: So, I started this, my first fic, simply because I've been reading fan fiction for a long time now, but have not really successfully and actively been involved with it. Then I read a fic by the wonderful Midesko, in which Midesko also asked for the reviewers not to praise their work, but instead to create more BeVin fics. So in a way I'm just a mindless puppet. Thus I write… I really want to see more BeVin, and I especially want to hear from anyone reading. Especially if it's Midesko (really awesome!!)…

Okies Ciao!

Gekido-Chan


	2. A Swift Change of Plans

Red Balloons & Bed Head **Red Balloons & Bed Head**

Author: Gekido-chan

Rated: M (Due to yaoi content and language)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or any other affiliated characters. Or my clothes… nuff said.

Warning: The characters will be OOC in some parts so bear this in mind. Also characters have no alien powers. Sorry!

Chapter 2: A Swift Change of Plans

The first week of school was a transition for all the students attending the highschool. Ben was absolutely no exception. But, being that it was the first day of the second week of school, it was expected of the students to know when and where they were supposed to be at all times. Of course that meant that every class had that one kid who was late and had to be made an example of. Unfortunately, it had to be Ben for his first hour of the day. Which also happened to be P.E.

"20 extra laps Tennyson!" It was like the gym teacher had uttered his death sentence.

While running, Ben caught up with his newest friend, Kevin, who'd just moved here into the care of foster parents. It was unusual, but Ben now regarded Kevin as one of his closest friends. Of course it wasn't like Ben was some kind of social butterfly or anything, it's just that when he was around Kevin, he opened up more, and felt comfortable talking about almost anything.

"Hey Kev, what's up?" Ben called at the boy's back.

"Er… Fine, Ben, how are you?" He said neither reducing his pace nor turning to face the shorter teen.

"Uh… Are you okay?" Ben asked, pushing himself to try to catch up, so that he could at least see his friend while they were talking.

"Hey! Is that a bruise on your cheek?" Ben was honestly scared.

"This? Oh it's just… um…" Silence.

"What happened?"

"It's just the same old story is all… you're not blood so they think you're just another object you can beat up and knock around to relieve some frustration."

"They? Are you talking about your foster parents?"

"Er… You can't tell anybody. I have no family Ben! If you said anything, then I'd have nowhere else to go. I'd be moved to just another foster home and the same thing would happen all over again… That's why I came here in the first place."

Ben was silent. Both angry and frightened, he couldn't help but think. There had to be something he could do. It wasn't right for Kevin to have to endure pain just to stay… there had to be a better way.

"And that's why I think that Kevin should stay with us!" Ben finished explaining to his parents that night at dinner.

"Ben… you're sure your friend was telling the truth? I mean we can't just jump to conclusions and act on some kinds of rumors."

"I saw the bruises myself! Why would he lie about something like this? I know he told me not to say anything, but if I sat back and did nothing, he'd come out looking like an old banana! I don't want him to get hurt!" The seriousness and outrage flared up in Ben's voice, which pressed the issue into his parent's minds.

A week later, Kevin was safely living with the Tennysons, and the foster parents had been "handled" by law enforcement, who caught them after exposing their drug traffiking operation and chasing them down highspeed, in a reportedly stolen vehicle. The most important thing was that Kevin was safe.

Ben found the situation actually interesting, because now he shared his bathroom with Kevin. The way the house was set up, Ben's room had was right next to Kevin's, but was divided by their bathroom, which had doors to either room, but no door to the hallway. Ben found it similar to living in a dorm. However on the third night, things got a little different.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Hey Kev, get out I still gotta shower."

"What?" Kevin asked opening up the bathroom door. Steam rolled out, while Kevin walked out, a skimpy towel wrapped tightly around his waist. Ben just stared, mouth agape. He analyzed the muscular pecs and abs, burning the image of those masculinely toned calves and thighs into his retina. A wet mixture ofsweat and water dripped down Kevin's pale smooth body.

"What were you sayng?"Kevin reminded the teen, but the dazed staring did not go unnoticed… or unwanted.

"Oh… Um… I still have to shower… so…" Ben let Kevin finish making out the sentence, he was going to keep staring.

"Hm… you do that." Kevin smirked turning to the door and stepping halfway into the bathroom.

"Oh and Ben?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah?"

"Thanks… for everything."

"Um… no problem. I just didn't want to see anything happen to you. You don't deserve it." Ben dropped his gaze to the floor, feeling embarassed for saying such things.

"Thanks." Kevin said, stepping back into Ben's room and approaching the teen.

He lifted Ben's chin so that those wonderous green eyes met with his own coal colored eyes. Without even thinking about what he was doing he moved his face in closer so that he could get a better look at Ben's eyes.

"K-Kevin?" Ben half-stuttered, half-whimpered.

"I just want to see your eyes." Kevin smiled gently. He moved his forehead to touch Ben's, so that their eyes were directly locked in a sort of odd staredown.

"Beautiful." Kevin whispered under his breath.

"I'm s-sorry Kevin."

"For what?"

"I told you I wouldn't say anything but I-"

"Shut up. I did thank you didn't I?"

"Yeah but-" Ben was cut off by Kevin's warm and pleasant lips making contact with his own. Ben closed his eyes, but it felt as soon as he'd done that Kevin's lips left and all that remained was the warm tingling after glow as the heat dissipated.

"Then don't be sorry."

"Uh…" Ben moaned, feeling helpless, as if he needed Kevin's lips back on his own, but not sure that he wanted it. He opened his eyes to see that Kevin was already walking back to the bathroom. Impulsively, Ben pulled Kevin back and crushed his own lips against the raven-haired boy's. At first Kevin was shocked, but then he took over and adventurously wormed his tongue between Ben's lips, however the thoughts going through his head were telling him that he was doing something wrong.

"What're you doing?" Ben asked, pulling back, realizing just what was happening, and what he'd done. Guilt resonated in his voice, reverberating with a fragile naivette that could only be genuinely Ben.

"Er… I don't know?" Kevin answered honestly, also seeing that he was just as confused as Ben, as to what was going on.

"Um… I should go now…" Kevin smiled nervously and walked through the bathroom back to his room. He was both flushed and pale at the same time.

Ben didn't know what to think. He was confused, happy, scared, anxious, thankful, and unsure all at once.

"I gotta take my shower… I need to think."

**-Chapter End-**

A/N: Wow that was quick…Oh and my taste in language is weird just to let you know… I wish there were more BeVin fan art out there… Thanks and keep Readin' and Reviewin'… I get lonesome sometimes so please tell me how I did…. Oh and hate to break it to ya, but I'm a guy… it's just that I think that a guy should right about guys for the entertainment of women… any questions aske, but don't hate because of my sex…. lol

Okies Ciao!

Gekido-Chan


	3. Purify the Body, Cleanse the Mind

Red Balloons & Bed Head **Red Balloons & Bed Head**

Author: Gekido-chan

Rated: M (Due to yaoi content and language)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or any other affiliated characters. Or my clothes… nuff said.

Warning: The characters will be OOC in some parts so bear this in mind. Also characters have no alien powers. Sorry!

Chapter 3: Purify the Body, Cleanse the Mind

Ben didn't really know what to do, other than to grab his bundle of fresh clothes and take his shower. Of course it wasn't just like a casual thing though. After all, that was his first real kiss! But he couldn't help but think that he was doing something wrong. He felt his conscience weighing heavily on his mind, for everyone knew that being gay was not widely accepted by the public (even if most of "the public" were closet freaks!). But had he wanted that to happen?

Ben closed the bathroom door behind him and then exhaled a deep sigh. He had never felt so pressured before. On the one hand, he could just accept that he liked Kevin, express his feelings to Kevin, and then hope for the best. Or he could try to suppress these strange feelings for Kevin, act like everything was normal, and then eventually force himself to get a girlfriend.

"I've never felt like this before…" Ben mumbled to himself. Then, wondering if he'd spoken too loudly, Ben began running the water from the shower faucet, to at least partially drown out his whispers.

"But it's Kevin! He's like family… There's no way you could like him!"

"But he's not family…" It was strange, but it was almost as if Ben's ego and his inner desires were verbally battling, the two sides taking turns manipulating his mouth to get their point across.

Ben mindlessly weighed the pros and cons, ifs and maybes, all while stripping out of his clothes and preparing to enter the shower. Lathering up, Ben's two sides bantered and bickered back and forth about Kevin.

"You've only known him for a little over a week!"

"He lives with you!"

"He's your friend!"

"He's hot!"

"You'll never have kids!"

"Do you really want kids?"

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?" Ben growled out, getting a grip of himself.

"Oi, Ben, are you alright?" Kevin's voice called from outside the bathroom.

"Um… yeah Kev, I'm fine."

"Okay."

"Phew!" Ben whispered, placing his hand on his chest to feel his heart rate decrease. Why was it that just hearing Kevin's voice suddenly got him all flustered? The answer rung loudly in his ears. _You like him!_

"Shut up dammit!" He grumbled under his breath.

Ben picked up his wash towel, lathered it with liquid soap, and then proceeded to scrub his chest thoroughly. Thoughts of Kevin kept fluttering into his mind, each time causing him to scrub harder and faster, as if the thoughts were some kind of physical manifestation of his inner confusion, and could somehow be scrubbed off and rinsed down the drain. Needless to say, his methods did nothing to hinder the whimsical daydreams from floating in and out of his conscious thinking.

"Idiot…" Ben remarked, turning the shower knob as high as it would go, so that the water steamed and hissed as it hit his bare skin.

"There's no way it would work out!" Ben whimpered as his eyes welled up with tears from all the stinging pain, inside and out. However, Ben refused to let the weakness show, even if he was all by himself. Forcing back the tears, Ben listened as the unforgiving water bombarded his flesh and flowed callously to the floor.

"Besides… Why would he want you?" This thought must have been too much, because before Ben even realized, the tears had already begun slipping down the slope of his warm cheeks. The tears clung to his chin and throbbed with a salty ache against his skin. Ben felt the pain all over, but the greatest pain of all was knowing that even if he did like Kevin, he would only be a bother to Kevin, just another obstacle standing in his way.

"You're weak Ben… and you know it…" Ben was psyching himself out.

Ben grew more and more unsure with each scrubing of his body. He wanted more than anything to touch himself while thinking of Kevin… but he didn't. He got out of the shower, toweled off, and then moved to his room for the night. The subject of Kevin bearing heavily on his mind.

**-Chapter End-**

A/N: Sill short, still no lemon, (still Midesko's most humble fan, ty for appreciatin my total masculitinity!!) but I think I can say with almost 99.9 accuracy that the lemon is coming soon… IDFK, where I'm really goin with this, but I know I'm havin fun!!

Okies Ciao!

Gekido-Chan


	4. Romantically Peculiar

Red Balloons & Bed Head **Red Balloons & Bed Head**

Author: Gekido-chan

Rated: M (Due to yaoi content and language)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or any other affiliated characters. Or my clothes… nuff said.

Warning: The characters will be OOC in some parts so bear this in mind. Also characters have no alien powers. Sorry!

Chapter 4: Romantically Peculiar

Thunder clapped in the distance, as Ben sat wide-awake feeling the curiosity and temptation tug fiercely at his heart. The clock read 3:00 Am, but Ben remembered seeing the first bolt of lightning streak outside his window at 12:11 AM. He'd been up all that night after his torturous shower, thinking about Kevin. The black-haired boy did not know how much trouble he'd caused Ben since their first encounter. Ben had grown fond of the other teen, even to the point of struggling to find out whether or not he actually had romantic feelings for Kevin.

"I know how to settle this once and for all!" Ben hastily snatched up a quarter that had been lying on his nightstand next to the bed. By the minimal amount of light outside his window, Ben quickly flipped the coin, inaudibly asking it whether or not he liked Kevin. Slamming it against the hard surface, Ben covered it up with his hand, so as to pick whether heads or tails.

"Heads I do, Tails I don't!" He decided swiftly.

Slowly lifting his palm, Ben nervously looked at the shiny metal coin. At first it was a little too dark to be sure, but with a quick flash of lightning and the resounding sonorous boom, Ben saw that even the smallest signs pointed him in Kevin's direction.

"Heads…" Ben whispered.

Then a brilliant idea filled Ben's head. The thought was simple, but ingenious. He would enter Kevin's room and watch the boy sleep, to at least see if his feelings were the same while the boy was unmoving. His alibi, if the teen woke, would be that he simply grew too scared of the thunder. It was fool-proof!

Slowly creeping into the bathroom, Ben used the bathroom between the rooms to get into Kevin's room, much like Kevin had done earlier to get into Ben's room. Silently turning the metal knob, Ben little by little, inch by inch opened the door until it was wide enough for him to enter. To his surprise, Kevin was lying asleep on his bed, and had not heard Ben's intrusion and awakened. Stepping closer, Ben could not help but feel his heart racing with each hesitant pad. Stopping inches away from the bed, Ben thought about how he might look right then. There he was, standing in Kevin's room, (which normally was the guest bedroom, but still…) wearing just his boxers, and watching Kevin in his sleep.

"Man… what am I doing? Get hold of yourself Tennyson!" Ben mumbled to himself. Finding that his plan had done nothing to stop his hopeless yearning, Ben turned to leave. Once he reached the door, he turned around again to quietly close it, but at the moment he grabbed the doorknob, his fate was sealed. _CREAK!!_

"Huh? Wha? Ben is that you?"

"Er… yeah…" He was busted.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh… I er, I got a little scared by the thunder." Saying it aloud, he sounded like a three-year-old.

"Well, come in." Kevin's groggy voice seemed all too ensnaring.

"Okay." Ben didn't know whether to be happy or scared, but one thing was for sure, he was definitely trembling. As Ben closed the door behind him, Kevin shifted on the bed so that there was enough room for Ben to crawl in underneath the covers. Taking the hint, Ben did so, and after cuddling up to Kevin (who was also clad in nothing but boxers!) Kevin's muscular arms wrapped around Ben.

"You are cold." Kevin remarked cuddling his chest up to Ben's bare back.

"Thank you." The words just seemed to naturally fall out of Ben's mouth.

"So we're even?" Kevin asked curiously. Temptation gripped Ben harder than it had before, and for the second time he didn't have time to resist. Rolling over in Kevin's embrace, Ben turned to face Kevin. Face to face, Ben stared dazed into those slate-gray orbs and felt at ease. Then without warning, his lips were on Kevin's, gently pressing on the soft warm skin. He thought Kevin might pull away, but after a few seconds of no response, Ben pulled away.

"Why'd you stop?" Kevin asked in his huskily smooth voice.

"You weren't moving. I didn't know if I'd done something wrong…" Ben felt the guilt already panging away at his heart again.

"Oh shut up you idiot." Kevin chuckled before locking his lips on Ben's again. This time, gentleness was lost, instead replaced by a feeling new to Ben. It felt like urgency, mingled with roughness, that felt like it was supposed to feel rushed, but instead it felt good. Kevin's tongue surged into Ben's mouth without notice, but Ben enjoyed it, retaliating against the invasion of his mouth with his own tongue. Instantly, the blood went from rushing to Ben's head, and was instead flooding to his hardening cock. Apparently Kevin felt it too, and was crashing his already stiff crotch against Ben's. Mindlessly, Ben reached one hand down to touch his own member, but instead grabbed Kevin's through his boxers. He stopped.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked. Ben was speechless.

"Do… do you want to touch it?" Kevin asked in a half- amused, half-aroused tone. Ben nodded, and then felt Kevin's hand unbutton the fly that separated skin from skin. Feeling the long shaft in his hand, Ben's own erection grew to full length, without the coaxing of his hands. Carefully and delicately Ben ran his fingers slowly down the penis in his hands.

"Nnn…" Kevin purred in that silkily masculine voice of his. The petting stopped.

"What?" Kevin was confused.

"Am I touching you the wrong way?" Ben was so naive.

"No. I like the way you touch me, Ben. Just please don't stop, kay?"

"Hm…" Ben's fingers traveled the member again, lightly playing on the rim of the bulb.

"Uh… Ben." Kevin breathed, feeling a tingle down his spine as the boy touched.

Ben was intrigued now. Quickly he unbuttoned his own fly and allowed his penis to come free of his boxers. Then, softly, he touched his cock to Kevin's. He experimented a bit. After a little while, he found it felt good when he circled the rim of his head around the edge of Kevin's head so that they both felt the same tingle in their cocks.

"Nnn… that feels great." Kevin moaned, his cock throbbing as he spoke.

Ben's manhood started to leak precum first, allowing the circling motion to become slicker, intensifying the pleasure. Soon Kevin's began leaking precum as well, causing Kevin to kiss Ben again, but the circling motion neither stopped, nor slowed. On the contrary, it sped up, urging Kevin to kiss deeper, harder.

"Mmm…" Ben moaned into the kiss, vibrating Kevin's tongue in his mouth.

Seconds later, Ben's shaft could no longer take such play, and he came right there on the bed. Kevin followed suit a few seconds later. A veil of weariness swept over Ben and he quickly fell asleep. Kevin only smiled a bit and then hugged the sleeping boy and decided to get some rest.

**-Chapter End-**

A/N: Okay so it's not really, completely, legitimately, considered lemon, but I came sort of close I guess… Hm… I still have a long way to go. I promised myself I'd hold off on this update, but well… Quimbelork, let's consider this an I forgive you treat, kay? Midesko, I saw some of your BeVin art on deviant… I wish I could draw like that… lol

Okies Ciao!

Gekido-Chan


	5. Waking Up To A New Day

Red Balloons & Bed Head **Red Balloons & Bed Head**

Author: Gekido-chan

Rated: M (Due to yaoi content and language)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or any other affiliated characters. Or my clothes… nuff said.

Warning: The characters will be OOC in some parts so bear this in mind. Also characters have no alien powers. Sorry!

Chapter 5: Waking Up To A New Day

Sunlight glimmering through the gaps between open window shades awakened Ben as he groggily yawned, wrinkled his nose, and opened his eyes. The sound of the shower running was enough to set his senses into motion. Realization set in as flashes of what had happened last night flooded his mind incoherently at first, but after a while stringing themselves into chronological events.

"Hm…" Ben wondered what Kevin thought of him now. Did he regret his actions? Did he regret coming to live with the Tennysons? Ben pondered anxiously, staring intently at the spot where Kevin had been lying just last night. The sheets felt warm with Ben's own body heat and the rays of the sun that poured in heavily.

"Hey, you're awake!" Kevin remarked stepping out of the bathroom, steeped in the steam from his recent hot shower.

"Mmmm… Ben groaned staring up at Kevin with those endearing lime-green eyes.

Kevin marveled at how cute Ben was when he woke up. The site of those marvelous green eyes peering up at him paired with the sheer fuzzy-fluffiness of Ben's bed head somehow looked too charming to disturb. Ben's torso was uncovered by the sheets, so that it almost appeared as if Ben was lying naked in the bed. Kevin played with the idea in his head for a few moments before returning his attention to Ben.

Ben had not noticed Kevin's daydreaming, as he was too concerned with thoughts of his own. Could Kevin be angry or upset about last night? The matter seemed all too trifling while Kevin was just standing there clad in a towel, dripping wet with moisture, and glistening in the beams of morning sun. Ben's chest heaved a deep sigh as his groin began siphoning a fair amount of blood from his circulatory system.

"Ay, Ben are you okay?" Ben's attention was grabbed once again.

"Nh… Yeah. Why? Are you mad?"

"Mad? Mad about what?"

"Um," Ben's gaze dropped to the floor as he finished his statement. "Last night?"

"What? Why would I be mad about last night? I had fun! What about you?"

"I… I thought you would regret it." Ben's answer seemed to spur something within Kevin. Jolting towards Ben, he snatched up those rambling lips and smothered them with his own. Sure, his towel dropped, sure he was still dripping wet, and sure Ben's bed head tickled his forehead, but it didn't matter, as long as Ben felt secure.

"Don't say stupid things like that, kay?" Kevin spoke once he'd dragged his lips off of Ben's.

"Ok. Um, Kev?"

"Yeah?"

You're getting the sheets wet."

"So?"

"And your towel's on the floor."

"So?"

"So, Kiss me!" Ben demanded, to which Kevin was more than happy to respond with a deep, passionate, exchange of saliva.

"Wait Ben, we don't have time! You gotta hurry up and get dressed! Remember we can't do this all day, we got school."

"Ugh! All right!" Ben replied, jostling from the bed, through the bathroom, over to his room to get some clothes, all the while staring back at Kevin's nude form kneeling next to the bed with a coy grin.

Several minutes and a few flirtatious remarks later, Ben and Kevin were dressed and heading downstairs to the dining room for breakfast. Ben's hair was still a disheveled heap, but Kevin found it sort of sweet. Ben sat down at the table, directly across from Kevin. Ben's father had already left for work, and Ben's mother was at the stove making omelets (Not saying that women should be in the kitchen, but it was handy. Sorry!).

"Good morning boys! Breakfast should be ready in a few. How did you sleep?"

"Great!" The boys replied in unison. Turning to look at each other, they smirked sheepishly before redirecting their attention to Ben's mother's back.

After breakfast Kevin and Ben gathered their things and walked to the bus stop. It was unclear exactly what was stirring within Ben's chest, but he could tell that this thing with Kevin was only going to get better.

**-Chapter End-**

A/N: I actually hadn't planned this all out before, so I have no idea how long, how far, or exactly what I was going to do with this… I am going to finish it though… just as soon as I figure out how…but that won't be for a little while. The weird thing is tho, that my muse came to me in a dream last night… He told me that one chapter was not enough to sate Quimbelork's appetite and prove your forgiveness, plus Midesko's Fic "First Date" made me want to post that much more, so… Q and M, this one's 4U!!

Okies Ciao!

Gekido-Chan


	6. An Upcoming Event

Red Balloons & Bed Head **Red Balloons & Bed Head**

Author: Gekido-chan

Rated: M (Due to yaoi content and language)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or any other affiliated characters. Or my clothes… nuff said.

Warning: The characters will be OOC in some parts so bear this in mind. Also characters have no alien powers. Sorry!

Chapter 6: An Upcoming Event

A few days had passed since Ben and Kevin had started sleeping in the same bed. As the boys grew closer as friends and a couple, the people around them noticed. Except, it was assumed by most of the kids at school that Ben and Kevin were siblings, or close relatives at the very least. Both of Ben's parents thought of the boys more like brothers than friends. The only person, who actually seemed to find the closeness awkward, was obviously Gwen (decidedly our main antagonist). Not only did she loathe Kevin, but also she found Ben's amicable nature to be both perturbing and disgusting. Her elitist ideals crafted her perception of Kevin as a rather dim-witted, testosterone-controlled, jock. Unlike Ben, she could not see beneath Kevin's musculature and find the gentler, softer, intellectual side of him. In her mind's eye, he was and could only ever amount to a ruffian raised in foster care, who wasn't even worth the time of day.

Many times she had taken Ben at lunch and talked to him "in private". Each time she tried to dissuade Ben from having anything to do with the "Thuggish brute from the wrong side of the tracks". And each time Ben would only give her a rather uninterested glance and then return to the lunch table to talk some more with Kevin. And each time, Gwen would reluctantly follow her only relative at the high school. She "endured" the conversations that Ben and Kevin had, so disturbed by the inferiority of Kevin, that she never even took the time to actually listen to how intelligent the 17-year-old was. In fact she had been so preoccupied with being unaware of Kevin's existence that she had not even realized that Kevin had moved in with Ben and his parents. Sure, she lived right down the street and caught the same bus, but it hadn't clicked in her mind that Ben and Kevin were staying together.

"So Gwen, are you coming to Ben's birthday party tomorrow?" Kevin questioned rather suddenly at lunch.

"Huh? Oh, er… how do you know about that?"

"I told him! Duh!" Ben jabbed Gwen in her ribs with his elbow so as to warn her that her rudeness would not be tolerated much longer.

"Oh, right. Of course I'm coming to my darling cousin's little birthday bash. How old is it now, Ben-Ben, 17? My how you've grown." Her wishy-washy, baby voice was both vexing and nauseating to the boys.

"Right… Well how long will it last?" Ben asked, sort of rhetorically.

"Your parents said it could go until ten, right?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't want to be cleaning up balloons and party hats at all hours of the night now does he?" Gwen's tone was grating on Kevin's nerves, but Ben was just glad that she'd actually listened to what Kevin had said and responded in a way that was not at all condescending (towards Kevin at least).

"Yeah, I think it should end a tad earlier than that. Besides, my parents told me that I could hold this small party as long as they didn't have to do anything as far as cleanup is concerned. So I say the earlier we send them home, the quicker we can get the mess cleaned up."

"Well don't forget you have me to help clean."

"What? Er… Well if he's gonna stay to clean, then I simply must get my hands dirty as well. I mean, what are cousins for?"

"Fine with me," Ben smirked at her over protective response. "But that still doesn't decide when the party ends."

"I say we cut it real short… er to make sure that _everyone_ gets home as quickly as possible." Gwen's fierceness was completely directed towards Kevin.

"I agree. Just to make sure that everyone gets home as quickly as they can." Kevin concurred with a devilish grin on his face that sent chills down Gwen's spine.

"Alright, I got it, short! But I need a number." Ben was getting frustrated with the two seemingly trying to be as impolitely polite as possible.

"Six!" Gwen spouted furiously.

"Everyone will just be getting to the party!" Ben reminded nonchalantly.

"Seven!" Kevin rattled off savoring the flare of anger that burned in Gwen's eyes.

"A one hour party, how lame is that?" Ben too was enjoying this little stare down Kevin and Gwen were having. He had his money on Kevin, but then again Gwen was pretty crafty and never lost a staring competition.

"Eight!" Gwen's eyes were piercing, and if looks had the ability to kill, she would have obliterated Kevin a thousand times over.

"Sounds cool to me…" Kevin laughed breezily. Gwen's tension did not ease, for even though she won the little stare down, Kevin was acting as if he hadn't lost, and for some dumb reason, she felt like _she_ had been beaten.

"Eight is good!" Ben chuckled at how he couldn't discern the victor.

"Eight… I'll be there!" Gwen growled through gritted teeth, her words lingering thickly in the air, more like a threat than an agreement.

The rest of lunch flew by with Ben and Kevin heartily chatting, whilst Gwen sat. She didn't touch her food, too consumed by her own thoughts. Why was it that Kevin was so smug about this whole party topic? Was he planning something? Is there something he knew that she didn't? Gwen ran through all the possibilities in her head, but didn't settle on one. However, she did know one thing for certain, if Kevin was planning on doing anything to hurt Ben… She'd have his testicles rolling on a platter before he could even say "Happy Birthday".

**-Chapter End-**

A/N: Ouch that last comment made me hurt just typing it… lol! So much disapproval! Dario Argento Syndrome… Thanks for stickin thru with me this whole way, I hadn't noticed for so long… Thanks so much! Midesko… Wow… I love ur fan art!! God… so many reviews I had to update again!! I'll hold back a lil to keep the suspense going…

Okies Ciao!

Gekido-Chan


	7. Happy Birthday

Red Balloons & Bed Head **Red Balloons & Bed Head**

Author: Gekido-chan

Rated: M (Due to yaoi content and language)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or any other affiliated characters. Or my clothes… nuff said.

Warning: The characters will be OOC in some parts so bear this in mind. Also characters have no alien powers. Sorry!

Chapter 7: Happy Birthday

So the plan was in action. Ben had invited a few friends (considering that associating himself with Kevin had dropped him from invisible to outcast on the high school popularity totem pole). Ben had just gotten home with Kevin and Gwen (who insisted on coming if Kevin were going to be there "early") and already his parents had interfered more than they had reasoned to.

"Mom, Dad, you didn't have to set it all up for me!" Ben whined somewhat peeved, but more pleasantly surprised.

"Well, we couldn't resist the temptation. Besides, your father felt it would be safer if he were working the grill…" Ben could see that his mother was more than excited about Ben's birthday.

"Mom, I'm only seventeen. It's not that big a deal."

"Oh Ben-Ben, don't be so modest. You're becoming quite the young man." Gwen smiled. She bulked up the fact that she was a few months older just to treat him like some sort of infant. It was really rather annoying.

"Speaking of birthdays, Kevin, when is your birthday?" Ben's father's chipper voice sounded similar to Gwen's, only the glee was magnified at least a hundred times.

"Um… I turn eighteen in three months."

"Oh well we'll have to celebrate!" Ben's mom was competing with Ben's father for the chirpiest award.

"Oh boy… I'm gonna need aspirin." Ben muttered under his breath.

"You too?" Kevin smiled slightly.

"Oh, shut up!" Ben chuckled and then went to helping his father get the grill started.

As planned, Ben's friends started showing up at around six. Gwen found that tending to the guests was an easy job. She could move about the house as needed, but more importantly, she could make sure that Kevin didn't put anything in his pockets (you know how poor people do). Ben just enjoyed the company, but Gwen's actions were not as stealthy as she thought. Kevin took note of Gwen as well, and made it his job to ring her around the house like an idiot. Ben found it quite amusing that Gwen was actually dumb enough to just blatantly follow Kevin around like that. Of course she never was the brightest light bulb in the box. Ben's parents prepared the food and served the guests, but then feeling like they were imposing too much; they sneakily escaped to their quarters while Ben was attending his guests. The party was small and enjoyable as Ben had anticipated, and in a way it almost cleaned itself up. As the party ended and guests left, Ben noticed that if you took away the waste from the food, and the small bits of wrapping paper left behind from gift, the place looked as if there had never been a party.

"That's the last guest Ben-Ben!" Gwen called as she closed the front door behind one of Ben's rather peculiar friends.

"Thank God! I thought they'd never leave!" Ben sighed, drinking some of the punch and then deciding he'd toss the paper plates left on the patio into the trash.

"Well, not much of a mess is there?" Kevin remarked with a thankful smile.

"Right! Here let me handle this Kevin. I mean… don't you have to get home? Besides, Ben and I could handle this." Gwen remarked with a snide little grin.

"Oh? You don't know? Didn't Ben tell you?" Kevin smiled viciously and then passed a look of false surprise to Ben.

"I thought I'd told you Gwen. My parents have decided to house Kevin here. He's like one of the family now!" Ben smiled serenely at his baffled cousin.

"… I…" Gwen was speechless. She didn't know whether to be angry, hurt, or embarrassed. Then a strange thing happened. She smiled.

"Okay then," Her voice was unimaginably calm and composed. It no longer carried that babying tone that Ben had so long wished to disappear. "I will let you two handle this. I'll go home now. Thank you for the party. Happy Birthday, Ben." And just like that she left.

"That was too weird…" Ben looked down at the floor.

"What? What's wrong?" Kevin asked, wallowing in the bountiful pleasure he gained from disturbing Gwen in such a massive way.

"That was… unlike anything I've ever seen Gwen do when I shock her with these big things."

"Oh, she'll get over it. Ugh, I'm so tired…" Kevin yawned, stretching his arms over his head.

"Why don't you go on ahead upstairs? I'll take these trash bags out and be right up."

"You sure? I don't want to leave the birthday boy doing all the work alone!" Kevin winked.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not as sleepy as you. Besides, what says happy seventeenth birthday more than two large trash bags that reek of barbeque sauce and wrapping paper?"

"Hey, boys, is the party over?" Ben's father called, walking down the hallway from the master bedroom.

"Yes sir." Kevin smiled.

"Good. Here, let me take those bags out for you Ben. It's the least I can do to thank you for cleaning up so well. Go get some rest."

"Thanks Dad. Good night."

"Good night son. Happy Birthday."

"Good night, Mr. Tennyson." Kevin smiled and then began walking upstairs, followed by Ben who turned back and thanked his father once more before going up.

Kevin opened the door to his room, Ben right behind him, and then as soon as Ben was inside, Kevin closed the door, swooped Ben up into his arms (bridal style as they call it) and placed him gently on the bed. Leaning over Ben, Kevin kissed the teen, soft and slow.

"Kevin, I still gotta take my shower."

"I know… I just wanted to do that."

"We can do more of that once we've taken our showers…"

"What if I said I don't want to wait?" Kevin's dark eyes pierced Ben, and as he spoke those words, Ben felt a shiver run up and down his spine. Kevin moved his body up onto the bed, so that he was straddling Ben, pinning him to the sheets.

"I…"

"Happy Birthday, Ben." Kevin smiled, placing his lips on Ben's again.

**-Chapter End-**

A/N: Yay! I got through this chap without any talk of castration or genital mutilation!! Oh and my fav # is 8… so if u put 2 and 2 together… lol also I found my female alter ego!! Quimbelork!! Lmao! Midesko keeps me going… even if the emotional torture is not her thing… and don't forget all of my other new and faithful fans, like Jessica 499499, Hikari, Dario Argento Syndrome, Naruke, Chris, Yaoi Loveing Wolf… too many to list, so I want to thank you all and if I left you out, don't worry, because I still love u and I would actually like to hear what you think or maybe some of the fics u write that u would like to hear my opinion on…. Lol my A/N is getting too long so I'll shut up now, but please keep reading and reviewin, I promise it will be worthwhile… winks!!

Okies Ciao!

Gekido-Chan


	8. Red Balloon Fantasy!

Red Balloons & Bed Head **Red Balloons & Bed Head**

Author: Gekido-chan

Rated: M (Due to yaoi content and language)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or any other affiliated characters. Or my clothes… nuff said.

Warning: The characters will be OOC in some parts so bear this in mind. Also characters have no alien powers. Sorry!

Chapter 8: Red Balloon Fantasy!

** Lémon Shót **

"What do you mean you can't wait? It wont take that long to take a shower." Ben smiled innocently.

"Damn it you know what I mean Ben." Kevin's gruff and serious voice filled Ben's ears.

"I just turned seventeen! What about my parents? What about Gwen? Is this wrong?"

"Is _this_ wrong?" Gently placed his lips on Ben's, forcing Ben to open his mouth and allow entrance. At first Ben didn't respond, but it didn't last long. Kevin's enticing tongue swished around inside Ben's cheek, delving into the space between the inner cheek and gums. He was exploring Ben's mouth, while Ben endured the tantalizing torture, conflicted by his heart and his head.

Pulling away, Ben once again let his internal conflict become external verbally.

"It is wrong, isn't it?"

"Why is it wrong?" Kevin injected himself into the heated battle between two thought processes.

"Because two guys shouldn't be together." Ben's gaze turned from Kevin's lips to the floor.

"Well why not? I mean doesn't this feel right?" Kevin urged feeling Ben's confusion as his own. It hurt him to see Ben hurting so much because of him. It was almost unbearable, especially after all the things that Ben had done to befriend and take care of him.

"Yes. It does. But, I know that it's not." A tear rapidly slipped down Ben's cheek, as he lay there pinned beneath Kevin.

"Ben… do you… what I'm asking is do you love me?" Kevin looked down at Ben who shut his eyes, more tears following the first.

"How can you ask me that? If I didn't love you… I… I wouldn't be so… this wouldn't be so hard for me… it's so complicated!"

"If you love me, then why don't you trust me?" Kevin wiped the wetness from Ben's face with his right hand.

"I do!" Ben's eyes shot open, looking directly at Kevin.

"Then relax…. It's your birthday…" Kevin stared straight into those gorgeous emerald irises, and felt a tear slip out of his own eye onto the pillow behind Ben's head. Ben looked up, seeing how he'd passed his insecurities to Kevin. It hurt inside, but he didn't want Kevin to feel his pain. But Kevin was far too empathetic, so the only way Ben could change Kevin's mood was by changing his own.

"Kevin… you know it is my birthday. Don't I get a wish?" Kevin looked at Ben and his entire facial expression changed.

"Actually you get seventeen!! And to keep track I'm givin' you these!!" Kevin pulled out a wad of deflated red balloons from his right pocket.

"What are these for?"

"There are seventeen red balloons, so when I fulfill a wish for you, you give me the balloon. I put the balloon away after I write your wish on it."

"Why do I need balloons though?"

"One, cause it's your birthday. Two, because it lets me keep count of how many wishes you have left. Third, It let's me know what you wished for. Fourth, I like balloons." Ben smiled at the last answer and then took the balloons and pulled one loose.

"So what exactly can I wish for?" Ben's curiosity peaked.

"Anything that I can fulfill."

"Anything?"

"Anything." Kevin seized the opportunity to moisten Ben's lips with his own.

"Mmm… Then… Then I want to lose my virginity." Ben was sure of himself.

"How? Be specific…" Kevin loved every moment of it.

"How specific?" Ben was challenging Kevin's know it all attitude.

"I want to know… What you desire…"

"Then… I want to lose my virginity in a 69 position with you." Ben was blushing by the end of his admission. He handed Kevin the red balloon.

"Wow… I wasn't expecting that!" Kevin smiled coyly, blushing just as red as Ben. He stuffed away the balloon in his pants pocket.

"What? Did I say it wrong?"

"No… I just didn't think you would know anything about that."

"Well, I'm a virgin, not an idiot!" Ben glared sourly at Kevin who laughed before speaking.

"So where do you want me? On top or on bottom?"

"I want you between my legs. Isn't that how a 69 works?" Kevin laughed before getting off of the bed and removing his shirt.

Ben just stared up at the teen-aged Adonis, as those rippling abs glistened with sweat beneath the illumination of his ceiling fan light. Kevin's hands then unbuckled his belt, tugging it out of the loops roughly, loosening his pants grip on his body. His pants barely stayed up for a moment, clinging to his hips, he bent over to pull his shoes and socks off. After that, he pulled his pants off to reveal his round thighs, sinewy calves, and bulging groin. He was wearing red Speedo-type underwear, which held so close to his privates that when he stepped you could see his balls jiggle. Before he knew it, Ben had drool spilling out of the side of his mouth.

"Your turn!" Kevin smiled deviously.

"Er… you still have your underwear on…" Ben was doing anything to postpone his undressing.

"Okay… if that's what ya want…" Kevin slipped off his underwear. His meaty truncheon practically sprung forward with eagerness. Ben stood on his feet while watching Kevin's cock throb as it enlarged.

"Your turn, Ben!" Kevin's gaze was penetrating.

"Um… Can't I just keep my clothes on?" Ben smiled weakly.

"Here. How 'bout I help you out?" Kevin walked closer to Ben.

"No, that's not necessary!" But it was too late, Kevin was already snatching Ben's shirt up over his head.

"Now take off your shoes and socks."

"I don't think so. I mea-" Kevin pushed Ben so that he fell back on his bed with his legs off of the floor. He then tossed the shoes and socks on the floor and then with one motion pulled his pants off and sent them flying across the room. Kevin stopped to savor the image of Ben's lithe form lying helpless on the bed clad in only a pair of black skin-tight briefs. Ben's silky brown hair lay clinging to his forehead due to sweat, which had accumulated out of sheer nervousness. Kevin then marveled at those spectacularly green eyes and how full of anxiousness.

Gracefully Kevin placed his fingers just inside the waistband of the briefs and gingerly lowered them until they were fully removed. Ben was almost completely hard by that point, so Kevin could tell, even though he was nervous, Ben wanted this just as much as he did. Kevin restrained himself and decided to use a different strategy. Patiently, He lay down next to Ben staring at the still nervous teen.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked after gathering up the courage.

"I'm stopping. After all it's your birthday. If you don't want this, I won't force it on you."

"Wait… But you promised!" Ben furrowed his brow, frowning at Kevin.

"I know, but you don't want this. I can tell…"

"I DO!" Ben whined getting up from the bed.

"Then prove it." Kevin had pushed the right button. Ben stood at the edge of the bed and glared down at Kevin.

"If we're gonna do this you have to turn around a bit."

Kevin fervently wriggled around on the bed. As soon as he was in place, Ben crawled onto the bed, straddling Kevin backwards. His penis and scrotum dangled haphazardly above Kevin's face. Taking the chance, Kevin lifted his head up and sucked Ben's cock into his mouth. Ben indulged in the warmth a long while before Kevin ceased.

"You know it's not really a 69, if you don't do anything."

"S-so… good." Ben lowered his head onto the head of Kevin's member.

It was an indescribable feeling for Ben. Once the warm flesh was inside his orifice, he couldn't help but feel the urge within to try and swallow it. It felt like sticking a really warm smooth oddly shaped sausage in his mouth. It felt so natural for him to try and stick the whole thing in his mouth and swallow. His tongue squirmed on the underside of Kevin's cock. Gulping saliva and the member, which was halfway down his throat, Ben felt that his gag reflexes, which normally would have been upset by this strange oral intrusion, were actually calm, collected, and relaxed. But his mind wasn't entirely on his actions, for his attention was also focused on Kevin's deep throating of his own manhood. The whole experience was overwhelming him in way that wasn't frustrating, but sort of sensually overpowering.

The taste of salty flesh so comfortably hot in his mouth made Ben want to savor the moment. He was losing his "virginity" to Kevin, someone who seemed to come out of nowhere, like the last puzzle piece that was lost for so long, but once found fits perfectly back into place. Ben couldn't believe how much he was being driven by his emotions, and how conflicted he was between love and morality. But even if his heart and head didn't agree on the fact that he loved Kevin, they did agree on one thing. Whatever the situation, however abstract, Ben just had to go with the flow and see where destiny took him. So now he was on top of Kevin, curling his fingers in Kevin's pubic hairs as he orally pleasured his first official "boyfriend". He could feel Kevin's moist orifice satisfying his lower region with that deeply talented tongue. The wet pulsating motions were building, intensifying as they swirled and swarmed as butterflies in the pit of his chest. His heartbeat escalated, hammering against his rib cage as he closed his eyes and sucked roughly on Kevin's manhood. With all these feelings building inside, churning in a sort of volatile maelstrom, Ben couldn't help but scrunch his eyes closed as he prepared for the inevitable discharge that he could feel within. Suddenly Kevin tensed beneath him, shuddering a little before his load spilled into the back of Ben's mouth. The runny, viscous, sticky-sweet liquid soothed Ben as he ushered the rest from Kevin's member. The small quakes that had possessed Kevin's mouth were enough to cause Ben to leap over the edge. HE panted loudly as he came within the confines of Kevin's lips. It was oddly quiet as the pounding blood vessels in his ears slowed, his lungs gradually returned to their regular rhythm, and the warm little shivers trickled through his spine. Feeling Kevin's slick damp form beneath him, Ben tentatively rolled off of his partner and sighed. The creeping realization sprawled over his body, seemingly neither good nor bad, just evident. The fact hit him, and he had to decide whether he'd made the right choice or not, but the fact of the matter was… He, Ben Tennyson, was now 17, he was now a man, and above all he was no longer a virgin.

"Hey Ben?"

"Yeah Kev?"

"You've still got sixteen more wishes…"

"… Well my birthday isn't over yet…"

**-Chapter End-**

A/N:Okay, so I lied… I told myself I'd hold off on this chapter until it was perfect, but that's never gonna happen so… I actually started writing this chap on 8/8/08, which is weird, cuz that's the day that a lot of my friends and stalkers decided to tell me that they had feelings for me or still do have feelings for me… HOORAY 4 8!! Hooray for Midesko- without whom I would have no reason for writing this fic… Hooray for Quimbelork- a muse in her own right and my twin lost at birth…Hooray for my own muse- Kitten thanks a lot... Hooray for Jessica 499499- a guardian angel flying under the radar… Hooray for Dario Argento Syndrome- a fan bunny that always has something positive to say, although I wish the they'd start writing fics so I could tell them how much I adore it so… Hooray for Hikari- my funny lil upcoming oddity… Hooray for Chris- Just cuz I felt like thanking em… Hooray for Naruke-my like-minded little friend… Hooray for Yaoi Loveing Wolf- Who is hungry like the wolf like me… Hooray for Sin- because I love the name and find it tantalizingly deep… Hooray for playful sylph- cuz I love playing all day… Hooray for Rise of Diablo- Cuz I love all the support… Hooray for Animehpgirl- because I love hp too… Hooray for Jesus Christ on a Crutch- Because I love that song by Kelly's mom, "Change your clothes"…

Okies Ciao!

Gekido-Chan


End file.
